


Lovers From Earth

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek
Genre: Kharthur, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker





	Lovers From Earth

[](http://s51.photobucket.com/user/i_am_b-wolf/media/kharthur.jpg.html)


End file.
